


fiction

by aureu



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, i guess, i keep saying i guess but i wrote this on a whim so!, minor mention of illness, shinji is...a writer i guess lmao, this is a mess really, uhmmmm this is like....some kind of au with like actual eva events mixed in?, well basically kaworu is dead and shinji has lost it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureu/pseuds/aureu
Summary: i will rewrite it again,our story will not end.





	fiction

_I still can’t forget you._

_I still can’t trust everything._

_Even today I can’t send you away like this._

These words had become engraved into his mind ever since the first day. A loss like this, just how could he overcome it? He wrote and wrote and wrote, but no matter how much he wrote, he couldn't forget him. Kaworu had suddenly come into his life during a beautiful spring, many years ago. Just as quietly as he invaded it, that's how quietly he also left.

" ** _He passed away in his sleep._** ", was what the doctor had said.

" ** _He wasn't in pain._** ", that was a lie.

" ** _He's in a better place now._** ", is he really?

While constantly being in pain and denial, Shinji had decided to rewrite it. Their story that will never end.

 

* * *

 

 It all started on a sunny May morning. Shinji, almost running out of breath, finally arrived to the usual appointment place; a sun-bathed bench next to the parks biggest pond. It was the place where they had initially met, so it held a lot of meaning.

" ** _I'm sorry I'm late, the meeting took longer than expected._** "

Kaworu turned around and smiled at him.

" ** _It's okay, no need to apologize. I haven't been waiting for a long time._** "

Seeing his smile again, he couldn't help but feeling overwhelmed. Silent tears started streaming down his face.

" ** _Kaworu?_** "

" _ **Yes?**_ "

" ** _This time.......I will hold on to you. I won't let you go._** "

" _ **It's not like I was think of going anywhere, silly. What is this about?**_ "

" ** _Ah, it's...nothing._** "

Kaworu looked puzzled, but didn't question Shinji any further. He simply took his hand into his own, gave him a soft kiss and started walking.

 

* * *

 

 Days, weeks, months and even years might have passed, he wouldn't know. During good days, Kaworu was with him. During bad days, Kaworu was with him. No matter what happened, he was there and that was all that mattered. Somewhere, deep inside, he knew this wasn't real. He himself chose to live in fiction after all. He couldn't end it, not this time. This was the story that would never end in his heart. Not until they met again.

 

* * *

 

 It was a hot midsummer night. They were both lying on the grass together, fingers entwined, gazing at the starry sky.

" ** _Hey, Kaworu?_** "

" ** _Yes?_** "

" ** _Are you...happy?_** "

" ** _Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?_** "

" ** _Everyday with me, isn't it getting boring?_** "

" ** _No, it's not. This reality, it's our story. Our happy story. As long as I have you, everything will be okay. You are the one that will decide the outcome, after all._** "

 

* * *

 

  _Who are you?_ Shinji. Ikari Shinji.

 _What are you?_ A writer. A writer who has his purpose.

 _Purpose?_ The end of this story.

 _Does it have to end?_ _When you're this happy? Keep going. Keep living in this happy story, although it's just a wish._

 

* * *

 

" ** _The end...it's_ _near._** "

" ** _There is no end, Shinji._** "

" ** _What are you talking_ _about?_** "

" ** _There won't be an end, just another start._** "

" _ **Wha-**_ "

" ** _We'll meet again, Shinji._** "

 

* * *

 

 

During a sunny May morning, at the sun-bathed bench next to the parks biggest pond, two boys met again.

" ** _I told you that we'll meet again, Shinji._** "

Fiction or not, it didn't matter. In this world that would never end, he ran towards him, embraced him and didn't let him go

**Author's Note:**

> hello! after a long ass writers block i ended up coming up with this! the whole story and title was all inspired by beasts "fiction", so there are a lot of refs to the lyrics. please forgive any mistakes i have made while typing, i always proofread stuff on my own so i tend to not even notice my own mistakes lol.......... anyway, i hope you all enjoyed reading this although it's my first work in a while!


End file.
